


Reno Need to be Reprimanded

by UltimateSaturn



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaturn/pseuds/UltimateSaturn
Summary: Reno is called in by Rufus to have a discussion about his lack of professionalism. Rufus clearly sees that Reno needs to be reminded who's boss and not to be the office slut.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Reno Need to be Reprimanded

Reno waltzed down the glossy corridors of Shinra’s offices as the clocks edged closer to the end of the day. Workers were making their way through the dungeon of an office building to get to the elevators to take them on their way. However, for the redheaded member of the Turks he was heading in the opposite direction, up to the office of the vice President for a meeting. It wasn't clear what it was about from the email but it seemed serious if it was Rufus he was reporting to and not Tseng. 

A few of the female workers and even some of the men hid their flushed faces from him. Reno had a reputation for seducing the staff after a long day. Didn't help that his features were incredibly favourable and only accentuated by his make up choices that seemed to make him teeter on the boundary of masculine and feminine which only made him more of a catch in the eyes of many.

Once reaching the office door he smiled to the secretary, giving her a flirty compliment before he was given a pat down by an infantryman. “find anything that tickles your fancy?” he smirked as the guard moved his arms down Reno’s waist, eventually removing a few orbs of materia and his nightstick. “Been a while Kunsel, if you ever get lonely, be sure to call me up, I can give you the run down again if you'd like.” Reno spoke to the guard on his trademark raspy voice that seemed to stand the hairs up on the young guard’s head.

“You're clear sir.” Kunsel responded while stepping aside and hiding his embarrassed expression from The Turks' second in command. Reno shot back a wink before unlocking the door and stepping through into Rufus’ office. 

He took no time to make his way down to the desk at the corner of the regal and spacious looking corner office that the Vice President operated out of. He casually pulled out a chair and twisted it around, wrapping his legs around seat and leaning forwards on the backrest, slumping on his crossed arms. Rufus had been staring out to the city centre’s extravagant skyline when his guest had entered. Turning to face Reno with his arms behind his back he provided a dismissive expression to the informal way he was sitting. 

“Reno, I believe we've already had a conversation about the dress code.” Said Rufus while seeing how Reno had yet again undone almost half of the buttons on his shirt, leaving little to the imagination. 

“Hey, if Scarlet can walk around with her tits basically out, then why can't I do the same? It's hot in this building anyways. So, what ya need me for Mr Vice Pres?” Reno responded nonchalantly while admiring his nails.

“hmph. Well, this meeting is about your lack of professionalism, the dress code being one of them.” Rufus told him whilst taking his seat behind his desk. Reno was confused, he completed all his assignments to the fullest and never got any complaints. But it wasn't long before he connected the dots and began to smirk.

“Listen boss, I fail to see how my um evening activities interfere with my job?” asked Reno. This only made Rufus sigh as he slid out from under the desk and walked around to look down on the Turk whilst sitting on the edge of his desk.

“That's not the point Reno. We have standards to adhere to. If you wish to fool around with the whores in Wallmarket I have no objection. But you can't be sleeping with everyone in this building. It's distracting them from their work.” Rufus explained in an elegant tone, clearly suppressing his response.

“listen boss I don’t-“ Reno began to speak before being cut off by Rufus who had clearly had enough given his sharp change in tone. 

“Reno. Remember who you’re talking to. I am the Vice President and you are a Turk.” He spoke up while keeping his composure but he was clearly sick of this disrespect. Reno wasn’t even maintaining eye contact. “Tseng may put up with this insubordination but I will not. I am the future commander in chief.” 

“But you’re not right now are ya? Your daddy is pretty fine with my work ethic.” Reno closed his eyes and laughed the threat away but was silenced when he felt Rufus’ hand clasp around his throat and before he knew it, he was dragged off the chair. Gripping onto the cuffs of the Vice President’s sleeve as he was left teetering on his toes and then stared up to Rufus’ boiling expression.

“Do I need to teach you another lesson Reno?” Rufus asked rhetorically whilst tugging on the red rat tail that was attached to Reno’s skull. The initial fear that was in Reno’s eyes wavered as he realised what was about to happen. Rufus released his hair and brought his right hand down to the underside of his employee’s chin whilst still gripping onto his neck with the left. “Don't forget that I own you.”

Plunging his tongue down Reno’s throat, Rufus began to claim him once more. It wasn’t long before the Turk was forced up against the glass, with the only thing he could do in response was moan. “I own all of you, including your cock.” Rufus pressed down on his property’s crotch through his trousers and was straining the glass behind him. But soon he realised that this was too comfortable. Grabbing his hair once again, Rufus proceeded to slam the manwhore of an agent to the floor. Reno’s slowly recovered from the fall but soon he was caught off guard by harsh slap of leather around his neck. 

Rufus had collard him. In mere seconds it was tightened and he was soon yanked up to his knees by the attached chain to the front of the collar. Rufus had the chain wrapped around his hand as he looked disapprovingly of his slut. Reno had the biggest smirk on his face as he admired what was now in front of him. The massive, erect cock of Rufus Shinra. “Didn’t know you missed me so much?” 

Rufus just let out a breath while looking at him and then tugging his head up to his dick. “Get to work.”

Gripping both his hands around his shaft, Reno delightfully began to tease the master’s penis. Taking in the aroma of the musk, he was now licking the immense length of it from base to tip. And then he just consuming the entire head within his mouth. While he relished the taste, Rufus began to tug him harder and then used his hand to force him down further. The satisfying gags and groans of the redheaded slave brought a smile to Rufus' face. Continuing to enthusiastically bob up and down, Reno let up for air at the odd interval to also lick up the spit that was covering glazing his mouth. 

A tight slap landed on his face from his owner. “enjoying yourself?” 

“Maybe...” He answered with a smile and kiss to the cock. Rufus wasn’t satisfied yet. And soon dragged him roughly across the floor up to the door of the office. Reno barely managed to keep up on his hands and knees. Rufus had grabbed something from Kunsel and then shut the door again. It wasn’t long before Reno realised what it was. It was his nightstick, which was now unfolded and resting on Rufus’ shoulder. 

“What’s with that face? It’s nothing that you haven’t done before.” His stern, deep voice cut Reno’s soul to shreds, it almost didn’t phase him as he was turned around and his head pushed down to the floor. With his strength, Rufus pulled down Reno’s trousers and underwear, his pre-cum covered cock now finally released. And taking a moment to admire that view of the hairless slut that was before him, he gave a smile. An intense scream that soon became a moan escaped from Reno’s mouth as the nightstick was rammed down his asshole. “Keep moaning whore. This is what you wanted.” 

“YES please! You own me sir!” Rufus laughed at the reaction from his subordinate. Abruptly he pulled out the stick from the Turk’s asshole and then tossed it against the door.

“Now that you’ve been broken in. Let’s make use.” Rufus without any further delay plunged his erect cock down Reno’s ass. Rippling his plump cheeks with each thrust. Every time his whore decided to buck his hips, Rufus would tug the chain or slap his flailing cock. Reno was being absolutely destroyed by the cockmeat that was pounding his slut hole. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore and just collapsed to the ground, his face being held down in position by his silver haired master. 

“Yes! Yessss harder pleaseeeee!” Reno stammered.

“I can’t hear you whore.”

“PLEASE MASTER FUCK ME HARDER! I’M JUST YOUR SLAVE TO ABUSE AND FUCK!”

“What is your place?”

“AS YOUR COCKSLUT! ONLY GOOD FOR BEING RAMMED BY YOU MASTER!” 

Thrust after thrust, Reno was broken down, his cock was dripping cum all over the floor and he was doing everything he could to prevent a full eruption. Rufus had begun to notice and then got completely on top of his slut and had him in a headlock, essentially. “You think you can ruin my office?”

“I’m sorry master I can’t... I can’t help.” He couldn’t get anything out between the moans, coherent thought couldn’t be managed anymore. 

With three more hard and slow thrusts, the last of which Rufus took his good time before he relieved Reno of his cock. The two were left panting for a brief moment, Reno’s eyes were shut as he took his bearings, a small kiss landed by his ear from Rufus before he was then tugged by the chain again.

“Want to use me more master?” Reno looked up, he managed to hold in the bulk of his spunk and Rufus took pleasure in that he was being obedient finally. Rufus slapped Reno twice more and a third time with his cock before he started to rapidly stroke it. 

“Greedy whore. If you want to cum, ask Kunsel or the secretary of you can make yourself useful. I could hear them pleasuring themselves through the door. But not after I’m done with you.” Reno was both disappointed but also made even hornier by the control he was under. Holding both Reno’s rat tail and his own cock, Rufus shoved his balls into Reno’s mouth before then aiming his cock at his panting, make up smeared face and then let out his cum.

Bead of cum shot into his face and through his red hair, streaks of white fluid decorated his face in a sticky hot mess. The final bit landed down his throat as a ‘desert’. Rufus unclipped the collar and then threw Reno back down to the floor as a panting mess. 

In a quick moment Rufus has reclaimed his clothes and was now sitting at his desk once more. “Make sure to clean up the mess Reno”

Reno happily licked up the semen that was covering his skin and even the floor. He soon got his clothes back on, still refusing to button up but decided to take on one of the lessons he was taught before taking his exit. “Thank you... Mr Vice President.”


End file.
